The Killer Glitch Part 1
Hello everyone this is my first ever wiki so a lot of people please support me that would really help and I'm making a second version of this so stay in check with me to see if I post the new one soon! So It was a normal day as usual I was playing minecraft with my friend Deckland, me and him were building a statue of .EXE like you may have heard in another wiki me and him were about to finish the head when he started chatting <(CodytheGamingGod)> YO what was that? <(TheGamerofallGamers)> What happened dude? <(CodytheGamingGod)> A thing looking like null raced past the statue! <(TheGamerofallGamers)> WHAT?!?!? <(CodytheGamingGod)> yeah it went faster than the speed of light! By this time I was getting scared I didn't know what he saw then, randomly I saw it a black skin raced pass the statue faster than I could handle I could make up what he looked like but I can tell you he was like entity 303 except a black robe gray skin and very dark red eyes but I'm not to sure suddenly he started chatting again <(CodytheGamingGod)> Dude I don't feel like I can trust this server <(TheGamerofallGamers)> What do you mean then all the sudden a random player joined the game with no name I could tell because he spawned a few blocks away and even though he wasn't crouching it didn't show a gamer tag I pressed F5 and looked through players it was only me and Deckland I clicked out and pressed F3 to check nearby entities it said 2 cows 3 sheep a chicken and eubhachjsfjkhal (and that kept changing continuously) throughout the game I was thinking "WTF IS GOING ON HERE?" but the fun never stopped there, there was random letters typed in the chat they were like jdljkashfljk and all mixed up me and him went to my world The World to End all Worlds is what it was called. me and him breathed a sigh of relief and started to build a mansion with a bedrock wall around it just in case, suddenly the guy joined again this time actually talking Why d1d y0u le4ve m3 1n th4t 0th3r pl4ac3? Cody started to get really mad, and I know because he was playing on his phone next to me, I could see his eyes were burning with rage like a bull looking at a red blanket ready to charge I told him lets take a break from minecraft for a little while so we both logged off a few hours later at about 3:17 p.m we decided to log back on for a while and go to my world again once we got there and finished the mansion that random player joined again but you may be asking "Hey NightmaricGod you said it was a killer glitch" but that's were that comes in we went over to the glitched player and told him to leave he responded <(jahkjadsh)> y0u w1l1 di3 I wi11 f1nd y0u at this point I was terrified and Deckland started Chatting again <(CodytheGamingGod)> DUDE SOMEONE'S IN THE ROOM WITH US I almost fainted when I realized he wasn't in the room with me <(TheGamerofallGamers)> Dude you are NOT with me! <(CodytheGamingGod)> What do you mean I'm right next to you <(CodytheGamingGod)> wait I'M REALLY NOT WITH YOU!!! <(TheGamerofallGamers)> Dude... is anyone with you where you are? <(CodytheGamingGod)> um... yes dude help me it's in the corner sitting there like it's... crying right then I fainted and awoke on my carpet in my gaming room my head spinning I got up and looked at my gaming monitor minecraft was still open except it didn't have the same texture-pack I had the server with this time my world was all distorted and messed up the clouds were blood red tree tree trunks were gray with black leaf blocks and all the grass had turned a dark brown color but another entity was here with me it looked like Decklands skin except cut, beat up, and brused. then his skin fell out of the world and behind it was the killer glitch it had a skin that looked like entity 303 except a black cloak 1 red eye and a red upside-down cross on it's back that was glowing it looked at me and said in the chat th1s my w0r1d n0w 4nd y0u d0nt d3s3rv3 t0 b3 h3r3 4ny m0r3 after that the game closed itself and on the screen flashed Deckland's real face beat up and had a lot of scars on it that were bleeding and he had blood coming out of his eyes then it showed the minecraft face of the killer glitch and my computer shut down, so I unplugged my computer and went downstairs to eat break fast and watch TV while I'm eating, so I turn on the news and make myself break fast when something catches my ear the news says "Local Teen Deckland murdered found dead with mouth split open in his room with his computer open and blood on the screen saying don't mess with me" After seeing that I go in shock "mouth split open?" I wondered how could someone be strong enough to do that after hearing that and finishing my break fast I went into my game room unplugged my computer from my monitors and deleted every app I had on it shut it down and went outside with a sledge hammer I put my computer down on the drive way And smashed it with the sledge hammer as hard as I could breaking ever piece than I threw it away after that I never played minecraft ever again and got a new computer but who ever that killer was I hoped would never show their face again ever in minecraft history so anyone who reads this watch out if you see black thing go pass your screen when playing a multiplayer game log out and delete minecraft then destroy your computer and get a new one or he will find you